Ichigo Lemon Collection
by Austin4
Summary: Watch as Ichigo makes love to the various ladies of Bleach. PWP, harem. First chapter, Ichigo/Rangiku/Isane/Nemu.
1. IchigoRangikuIsaneNemu

Author's note: Long time reader, first time writer. A little explanation for this fic. I've always enjoyed reading Bleach fanfiction (mostly fics that ship Ichigo with various characters) but as the fandom has declined the number of fics that appeal to me has dwindled to pretty much nothing. And pretty much every fic that I've taken interest in has ended up abandoned. Out of sheer desperation, I decided to start writing my own lemons. I'm not a good writer. My problem isn't coming up with anything good, it's coming up with anything at all. I can come up with scenarios, but I can't come up with a beginning, middle and end. Despite that, my first lemon ended up being more detailed than I thought it would. I hadn't intended to post this, but I thought it might appeal to fellow smut-lovers who are as frustrated with the state of Bleach fanfiction as I am.

Because of my limitations as a writer, each chapter will pretty much begin right at the lemon. I wish I was capable of writing proper build up, but I'm not. I'm not trying to excuse my flaws, but I think readers should be given fair warning on what kind of fic this will be. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, but I probably won't be able to take advantage of your advice.

While I have the chance, allow me to plug the fic "Harem of Angels" by Cubone-Kun. It's the best Ichigo harem fic there is, and it's probably one of the best written harem fics, period. Although it's one of the abandoned fics I mentioned, what has been written is very much worth the read. It really doesn't get as much attention as it deserves, probably because Ichigo is the only person listed in the character filter.

Anyway, on with the fic. I don't own Bleach.

-  
>Ichigo Kurosaki had always been popular with the ladies. As proof of that, at the moment, Ichigo was slamming into Rangiku Matsumoto from behind. To his left he was fondling the large breast of Isane Kotetsu. To his right he was groping the smaller-but still very nice-breast of Nemu Kurotsuchi.<p>

"Ungh! Ichigo! Ichigo!" screamed Rangiku.

"Ahh! Ichigo! It's so good!" cried Isane.

Nemu was quieter than her companions, but gasped loudly from the attention Ichigo was displaying on her.

Ichigo grunted, all his concentration focused on pleasing his mates. He had had relations with the women separately, but this was the first time he had taken them simultaneously. It was oh-so worth the wait though.

Releasing Isane's breast, he pulled her against him and kissed her. They dueled tongues while Ichigo continued pounding into Rangiku. After a few seconds, he turned his attention to Nemu while keeping Isane's body pressed against him.

"Ichigo! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

Letting his hands drop to Rangiku's waist, Ichigo held her tightly as they approached their climax. Isane and Nemu embraced Ichigo from opposite sides, all of them relishing the feel of their slick bodies rubbing against each other. After a few more thrusts, Rangiku's hot sex clenched around Ichigo, sending them both over the edge. Ichigo spilled his seed inside of her as she screamed in ecstacy.

After they finished, Ichigo slumped over Rangiku's back, breathing hard on her neck. He rolled on his side, pulling Rangiku into a spooning position. He knew Rangiku had trouble breathing when she lay face down, so he made sure she was comfortable while they caught their breaths.

Once he was rested enough, Ichigo sat up. He looked over Rangiku, noticing her eyes were glazed over. "You okay, babe?" he asked, stroking her cheek. She smiled warmly at him. "I'm fine, sweetie. I just need a few more moments to rest."

Satisfied that she was good, Ichigo turned his attention to the other two. "So, who's next?" he asked. He didn't want to do anything to suggest that he favored any one of them over the others.

"Um, well, I-I..." sputtered Isane.

"I would be willing to go after Kotetsu-san" stated Nemu. She knew that Isane was still shy despite her relationship with Ichigo, so she decided to do her a favor by letting her be next.

Ichigo smiled. He pressed his mouth against Isane's, while laying her on her back. He moved his hands up so that he could squeeze her boobs. Because of her shy nature, not many people realized what a great body Isane had. Ichigo knew, and he loved exploring her every curve. Trailing his lips down her neck, he took her nipple into his mouth. After Rangiku, Isane had the largest breasts of any Shinigami. He bounced her tits in his hands, switching nipples and circling his tongue around her areola. Deciding he had made her wait long enough, Ichigo slid himself into Isane.

Ichigo began to move back and forth, every thrust sending electric shocks through their bodies. He put his lips next to her ear, whispering his affections. "You're so beautiful. I love you, my sweet Isane." Isane could only cry out in response, their love-making making speech impossible.

Rangiku smirked. It was so entertaining to see Isane so flustered. She was glad that Isane had someone like Ichigo to make her realize how special she was. She knew first hand what a giving lover Ichigo was. Nemu watched them intently, liquid heat pooling between her thighs. Even though not showing her feelings came naturally to her, she was anxious for her turn with Ichigo.

Isane's pussy began to contract, signaling to Ichigo that she was close. He picked up his thrusts, and after a few more seconds they burst, both of them screaming long and loud as they released.

Panting, they held each other closely. Once he was well rested, Ichigo gave Isane one last tender kiss before he leaned against the headboard of the bed. He held his arms out, beckoning to Nemu. She crawled into his lap without hesitation, kissing him as she did. Ichigo ran his hands over her back, eventually lowering them so he could knead her ass. While Nemu might not have been as well endowed as Rangiku or Isane-not that what she had was anything worth complaining about-she definitely had the best ass.

Nemu sighed contently, loving the feeling of Ichigo's hands massaging her and his rock-hard erection rubbing against her stomach. Nemu lifted her hips up, aligning her soaking crotch with his eager hard on. She eased herself onto him, until she was snugly wrapped around his manhood. They took a few seconds to enjoy the feeling of their connected bodies before they began thrusting their hips. Ichigo buried his face into her purple hair while Nemu wrapped her long legs around Ichigo's waist, wanting them to be as close as possible.

It wasn't long before they felt that familiar feeling that let them know they were about to finish. Ichigo whispered a warning to Nemu, holding her tightly as he sprayed his last load of the night into her. That burst of wet heat was enough for Nemu, her pussy clamping down on Ichigo as hot liquid spilled over his lap.

Making love to three partners was tiring even for someone with Ichigo's stamina. He moved down the middle of the bed, making sure to keep Nemu on top of him. Nemu closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. Rangiku hugged his right arm while Isane snuggled into his left. Ichigo prepared for some very well-deserved rest, following his lovers into dreamland.

-  
>Next chapter: IchigoMashiro


	2. IchigoMashiro

Author's note: She might be a minor character, but Mashiro has the best ass of any Bleach character. You could probably call this chapter "Ode to Mashiro's Ass".

It's difficult to pair Mashiro up with anyone besides Kensei. She doesn't get much characterization, and unlike most of the goofy characters in the series there's nothing to suggest that she isn't as stupid as she acts.

I don't own Bleach.

-  
>"I want you to do it in my butt, Berry-tan.~" Mashiro sang, wagging her naked rear in front of Ichigo.<p>

"O-oh. Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. He had never given much thought to anal before, but watching Mashiro's shaking rump it was rapidly becoming an appealing idea.

"Don't worry. It'll feel really good for both of us." Mashiro said, giving him a wink.

"Oh-okay." Ichigo said. He slowly reached out his arms, settling his hands on both of Mashiro's cheeks. He gave each a light squeeze, in awe of how firm her backside was. He began to slide his hands all across her flesh, taking the time to appreciate her ass.

Mashiro chewed her lower lip in pleasure, loving how entranced Ichigo was. The boys had always loved her ass.

Ichigo began to feel her more roughly, massaging every inch of her large rear. Ichigo didn't really keep a mental catalogue of asses, but if he did he'd have to conclude that this was the finest ass he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes (and hands) on.

"Are you going to put it in, or just grope my ass all night, Ichi?" Mashiro said teasingly. As much as she loved the attention, she didn't want him to get too distracted from the main event.

"Oh. Right." Ichigo said, shaking himself out of his ass-induced haze. He took hold of his dick and lined it up with her back entrance. He very slowly wedged his manhood inside of her. Mashiro tensed up slightly, causing Ichigo to hesitate for a second before continuing. He was worried about hurting her, but he trusted Mashiro to tell him if it became too much.

Finally, Ichigo was fully settled in. He couldn't believe how tight she was. As badly as he wanted to move, he held still so that Mashiro could properly adjust to the intrusion. After a minute, Mashiro backed her butt softly into Ichigo's pelvis, signaling to him that he could move.

Ichigo gritted his teeth to bare the pleasure. It felt way better than he had thought it would. As for Mashiro, once the burning subsided, she couldn't stop squealing at the feeling of Ichigo filling her. Now a slave to his ass-lust, Ichigo gave a hard smack to her right buttock, causing Mashiro to let out a yelp of pleasure. Ichigo would probably be later embarrassed at his loss of control, but it was just evidence of how passionate sex between them was.

Keeping his left hand on her waist, Ichigo leaned over and moved his right hand to her front so he could grip her chest. He pinched and pulled at her nipples, making sure to give each breast equal attention. It was times like these that Ichigo was glad Mashiro was shorter than average. It made it oh-so easy to feel all of her at once. Eventually, Ichigo moved his hand down to her drenched pussy, rubbing her g-spot. The dual stimulation made it impossible for Mashiro to hold back her orgasm. She came hard, screaming. It made her body feel even tighter around Ichigo, who gave a strangled cry as he filled Mashiro with his seed.

Ichigo could've sworn that he blacked out for a second, but when he came too he was still connected to Mashiro. He gently removed himself from Mashiro and laid down on his side. He wrapped his arms around Mashiro and pulled her close, her back pressed against his chest.

Once they were finished gasping for breath, Mashiro couldn't resist giving Ichigo one last tease. "Was my ass too much for you to handle, Ichi?" she said, smirking.

Normally Ichigo would've given her a retort, but he was too damned relaxed to care about banter. Instead he snorted, placed a final kiss on Mashiro's shoulder and closed his eyes, drifting off as the scent of Mashiro's hair filled his nostrils.

Mashiro smiled softly, and moved her hand to hold Ichigo's. She fell asleep quickly, his strong and warm body covering her like a blanket.

-  
>Next chapter: IchigoTia/Nel 


	3. IchigoTiaNel

Author's note: This chapter is somewhat inspired by the now-deleted fic "Civilization 2". It was one of the better Ichigo-harem fics, but the author eventually hit writer's block and decided to delete the fic outright. It was at around the same time Ichigo was going to start consumating his relationships with the various girls. Damn shame. Personally, I don't think I'd ever delete a fic even if I had no more ideas for it or even if I was somewhat embarrassed by it. I hate the idea of something being lost forever, and I wouldn't want to deny any fans the pleasure of rereading the fic, even if I didn't consider it up to my standards.

Also, I am aware that the official spelling is "Tier Harribel", I just think the alternate spelling sounds prettier. I don't own Bleach.

-  
>Ichigo splashed cold water over his face. Tonight was the night. He was going to make love to Tia and Nel. Sighing, he figured he was as ready as he was ever going to be. He began to walk to Tia's room, where they were both waiting.<p>

Ichigo felt stupid. He never felt this nervous before a fight. But he supposed giving himself to someone was different from beating someone. Depending on how you looked at it, it was no less dangerous. He felt a true connection to them, and they had made it clear they had no problem sharing him. Still, Ichigo couldn't help but feel intimidated. This was new territory for him, and they were two of the most beautiful women he had ever met. And that was saying something.

He finally reached the door to Tia's room. Taking one final deep breath, he entered.

They were both sitting on the bed, and they gave him a reassuring smile. They knew what a big step this would be for Ichigo, and they were grateful that he was willing to take it with them. This was new for them too. The dating pool in Hueco Mundo was limited, to say the least, and neither of them had given much thought about finding a companion. Ichigo had managed to win both their hearts, awakening desires in them that neither knew existed.

Ichigo sat down next to them. They had discussed this night enough that none of them needed to say anything. He embraced the two of them, and brought his lips to Tia's. Tia moaned softly, enjoying the feel of his tongue on hers. Ichigo drew back slightly, running his tongue over her full lips. Once she was taken care of, he gave Nel the same treatment. Nel was somewhat more grope-y than Tia usually was, and she smothered his bright hair with her hands as they kissed.

Once their make out session was concluded, Nel and Tia began to disrobe. Ichigo's heart rate picked up, and he doubted the sound of an explosion could've torn his eyes from them. He admired every detail. Their long, smooth legs, their huge breasts that didn't sag in the slightest, Tia's perpetually messy locks and Nel's smooth, flowing hair, their toned bodies that betrayed the power beneath their soft frames. They were perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Ichigo began to absent mindedly take his own clothes off. He might have felt more embarrassed at exposing himself if he wasn't so mesmorized by their beauty. His feelings for them was probably the only thing keeping him from fainting. Still, he was frozen. Nel moved behind Ichigo, and gently pulled him against her chest. Ichigo shallowed hard at the feeling of Nel's breasts squashed against his back, her nipples already hard. In front of him, Tia crawled across the bed to settle in his lap. She gently kissed him again, and began to run her hands over his chisled chest. Ichigo slowly moved his hands across her hips, and then moved to her stomach in preparation for venturing upward. He wished he could stop trembling, but he had to settle for not having passed out at the sensations.

Finally, Ichigo cupped Tia's breasts. He was amazed at how soft they were. He pressed and rubbed the large orbs, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. Tia gasped and sighed at Ichigo's administrations. He was the only man allowed to touch her like this, and she would give him ample opportunity to take advantage of that fact.

Ichigo began to feel more confident, the pleasure he was experiencing far outweighing how nervous he had been earlier. He moved his head down so that he could take a nipple into his mouth. Tia gasped as Ichigo licked and sucked the erect bud, switching when he had had his fill. All the while, he continued to massage her chest, loving how the firm flesh felt in his hands. As Ichigo pleasured Tia, Nel began to run her hands over Ichigo's strong legs.

While part of Ichigo wanted to continue indulging in Tia's wonderous chest, he knew he couldn't put off what they were here for forever. He ran his fingers over her aching slit, soaking his fingers in her hot juices. He inserted two fingers into her, and marveled at how her insides felt. Warm, wet and tight, it felt like his fingers were being sucked in. He couldn't imagine how it would feel to stick his cock into the same place. He began to move around, hoping to loosen her up for their inevitable joining. Breathing hard, Tia placed her hands on his chest, supporting herself while he explored her body.

Eventually, Tia placed her hand over Ichigo's. They locked eyes, Tia silently letting him know that she was ready. Ichigo leaned back against Nel while Tia raised her hips above Ichigo's throbbing erection. She slowly lowered herself onto him, until she was fully settled in his lap. Ichigo groaned loudly. He had no idea it would feel this good. After adjusting, Tia began to rock her hips against Ichigo. He aided her with his own thrusts, her tight warmth being like nothing he had ever felt before.

Nel kissed, licked and sucked Ichigo's neck, while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Tia pulled herself close against Ichigo, crushing their chests together. The feeling of being sandwiched between the two beauties was indescribable. Their sweaty, slipperly bodies rubbing against Ichigo was heavenly, and Ichigo felt like he could've stayed like this forever.

Ichigo moved his hands from Tia's shoulders down to her ass, roughly fondling it while pressing it every time their hips slammed together, allowing Ichigo to thrust even deeper into Tia. It wasn't much longer before they felt the tightening in their stomachs that let them know they were close to finishing. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Ichigo grimmaced as he shot his seed into Tia. Tia screamed loudly, her arms wrapped around Ichigo's neck. A distant part of Ichigo noted that he had never really heard Tia raise her voice before.

Once the two came back to reality, they gazed into each other's eyes, grinning widely. They leaned foward and joined lips again, pouring all of their feelings into their kisses. They broke apart and Ichigo pulled Tia's head against his shoulder, petting her hair as the two enjoyed the feeling of the other's body.

Once she felt that they had had enough time to recover, Nel spoke up. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned his gaze to Nel, the smile never leaving his face. "Of course not."

Tia moved back to give the two space. Nel pushed Ichigo onto his back before climbing on top of him, playfully wiggling her body as she did. Nel was more naturally affectionate than Tia was, and Ichigo had no problem letting her dominate him.

Nel locked lips with him again as she grinded her body against his. Ichigo shivered at the feeling of Nel's burning sex rubbing against him. Holding Ichigo while he took Tia had been quite a turn on. Suddenly, Nel felt a little hesitation in Ichigo's touches. Breaking their kiss, she asked him what was wrong.

"Oh. Well, it's just when I first met you, you were a kid. It's kind of weird to think about."

Nel smirked. "Then don't think about it." She reattached her lips to his. After a few seconds, Ichigo relaxed into the kiss. He supposed it was a silly thing to worry about. She certainly wasn't a child now.

She nipped his lips before sitting up. Giving him a sensual smile, she took hold of his cock and guided it into her moist womanhood. Nel basked in the feeling of being stretched out, and Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head. She was so, so tight. Bracing her arms against him, Nel began to move up and down. Ichigo gripped her waist, trying to aid her movements, but he could barely keep up with her. His eyes were drawn to her bouncing bosom, and he moved his hands so that he could fondle them. The feeling of having her breasts grabbed by the man she loved just made Nel even more enthusiastic. Every time their thighs met, they both grunted and yelped at the feeling. Ichigo already felt the beginnings of another orgasm. Nel's movements were so vigorous that he wouldn't be able to hold back, but Ichigo sensed that she was close too.

Ichigo gasped as he released. The feeling of his hot semen flooding her insides sent Nel crashing over the edge. She continued rocking her hips as they rode out their orgasms together. Once they were finished, Nel collapsed on top of Ichigo, holding him as the aftershocks of the experience passed through her. Ichigo's vision slowly refocused. Once he was capable of moving again, he gently moved Nel's body off of him, and moved to the front of the bed so he could rest on a pillow. Nel and Tia cuddled up next to him, draping their legs over his. Wrapping his arms around them, Ichigo gave them both a kiss on the forehead.

The connection between the three would never be broken. Ichigo had given them love, safety and trust, things that they never thought they could have beyond their fraccion. They had vowed to protect him just as he would them, standing by his side no matter what trials he went through. They slumbered, completely at peace.

-  
>Next chapter: IchigoRangiku/Haineko 


	4. IchigoRangikuHaineko

Author's note: Haineko's the only filler character I feel like writing lemons for. There's plenty of cuties in the anime, but Haineko's the only one who fits the busty standards that Bleach fans are used to.

A zanpakuto is part of the user's soul, right? So if somebody had sex with their zanpakuto, would that be, like, spiritual masturbation?

I don't own Bleach.

-  
>"You can't be serious." The statement came from one incredulous Ichigo Kurosaki, directed at his blonde girlfriend Rangiku Matsumoto.<p>

"Aw, come on, Ichi! It'll be fun!" Rangiku chirped. The two had been dating for awhile, and had grown quite close. While the zanpakuto spirits had been out and about, Rangiku had been spending a lot of time getting reacquainted with her zanpakuto, the cat spirit Haineko. While out drinking one night, the two began to discuss Rangiku's new relationship. As Haineko talked about how cute Ichigo was, Rangiku got a wicked idea. Haineko lit up as Rangiku explained it. It would take effort, but she was sure she could get Ichigo to agree to it.

"Yeah. I'm a part of her soul. When you think about it, it's not cheating." Haineko said, zipping up to Ichigo's side and hugging his arm.

Ichigo began to sweat, his heart pounding against his chest. He knew that Rangiku was very open sexually, but he hadn't expected-_this_! He was no longer a virgin, but Ichigo still wasn't a guy who constantly thought about sex. Even so, he had found it much harder to resist Rangiku's charms after the two became intimate. Still, a threesome? With a zanpakuto spirit?

Still...Haineko was very good looking. He looked into her vibrant green eyes, gazing over her features in a way he usually resisted doing with women. Breasts that were as large and firm as her owner's, wide, voluptuous hips, an endearing catty smile, dark, tasty looking skin...Rangiku had given him permission, hadn't she?

"W-well, m-maybe..." Ichigo stuttered, incapable of directly giving a "Yes".

Haineko cheered, throwing her arms over her head before throwing them around his neck. She mashed her lips against his, instantly inserting her tongue into his mouth. The sudden glomp knocked Ichigo off balance, causing him to crash into his bed. He still felt odd making out with someone while his girlfriend stood only a few feet away, but a little awkwardness was worth the promise of the paradise to come. Slowly, Ichigo brought his hands up to rest on Haineko's ass, gripping it softly. Haineko grinned inwardly, glad that he was starting to get into it. Ichigo felt an odd pressure around his leg, before he realized that Haineko's tail had wrapped itself around his thigh.

Haineko pulled back slightly, running her tongue over Ichigo's lips. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. Ichigo's breath died in his throat at the sight of her bare breasts, dark nipples hardening as they were exposed to the air. They really were as big as Rangiku's. Sensing that he might need a little guidance to break him out of his stupor, Haineko took his hands and placed them directly on her breasts. Ichigo's fingers practically sank into the flesh as he filled his hands.

Ichigo heard a slight rustling of clothing, alerting him to the fact that Rangiku was getting undressed. Ichigo glanced over to see what she was doing, and saw that she was rubbing massage oil all over her chest. Oh, hell...he knew what she was getting ready for...

Haineko moved off of him and sat next to the upper half of his body. She moved him so that he was resting in her lap, his head settled against the crook of her arm. From this position Ichigo's face was right next to her bosom. Ichigo moved his left hand to one breast, while placing his lips over the nipple closest to his face. Haineko gasped and sighed blissfully as he pleasured her. Her owner might have been an old hag, but she had excellent taste in men.

Suddenly Ichigo choked. Rangiku had finally made her move. She had put his dick between her tits, the sticky oil making his hard shaft slide effortlessly between the giant mounds of flesh. Rangiku was one of the few women with the assets capable of pleasing him this way, and they both loved making use of her body.

Feeling like his hormones were ready to burst, Ichigo squeezed and sucked Haineko harder. He would detach his mouth to give her nipple a long lick, nuzzling his face into the massive tit as his breathing became more ragged. As much as Haineko was enjoying this, she had a better idea. Something that would really drive him wild.

"Be right back." She said, giving him a parting kiss. She laid his head onto his pillow before moving down. She wasn't...Ichigo cried out. She was. Rangiku had moved to the side to give Haineko room to join her, and Haineko pressed her sizeable chest against Rangiku's, Ichigo's dick trapped between them. The feeling was overwhelming. Ichigo clutched at his sheets, feeling lightheaded. The close contact spread the oil to Haineko, light strands of the substance connecting each time they pulled their breasts apart. They darted their tongues out, licking the head of his penis whenever it poked up from their bosoms.

Ichigo was in heaven. His mind was void of all thought, except for the feeling of his dick sliding between the two massive pairs of tits. He was so out of it that he couldn't warn them that release was only a few seconds away. Luckily, Rangiku recognized the signs.

"Here it comes." Rangiku whispered, noticing the increased twitching of his dick. Haineko licked her lips, eager to taste Ichigo's seed.

Ichigo exploded, his discharge spraying all over the girls, coating their faces and getting stuck in their hair. They separated, cleaning themselves off and licking Ichigo's semen from their fingers. Ichigo watched them through bleary eyes, noticing the way Haineko cleaned herself off exactly like a regular cat.

Ichigo recovered from the experience surprisingly quick. Before they could react, he grabbed Haineko, who shrieked in surprise as he threw her on her stomach. There was no more hesitation. Rangiku smirked. Ichigo might have been a little shy, but once you got him worked up, he was incredible.

Ichigo mounted Haineko, tearing her shorts off and roughly squeezing her ass. Haineko was surprised by the turnaround, but certainly not displeased. Ichigo grabbed her hips and pulled her into a kneeling position. He ran his hands over her ass, before giving it a few hard slaps. Her body quaked and jiggled, and Ichigo loved the sight of her rolling flesh. Deciding that he had had enough of foreplay, Ichigo straightened up and jammed his dick into the pussy's pussy. Normally Ichigo was a slow, gentle lover, but if they wanted an animal, he'd give them one.

"Ahh! Ichigo! Fuck me! Fuck me! You're amazing!" Haineko screamed praise while Ichigo practically pulverized her. He ran his hands all over her body, dimly noting that she felt a lot like Rangiku. Ichigo wasn't in the most observant state of mind at the moment so he wasn't able to give an exact comparison. Haineko's tail repeatedly brushed against his chest as he took her, tickling him and adding to the arousal he was feeling.

Haineko's tongue hung out, eyes rolled back and panting heavily. Ichigo filled her up completely, every stab of his dick making her feel like she was on fire. It was too much for her, her legs giving out as she collapsed flat on the bed. Ichigo followed, continuing to pound into her. He decided to take advantage of her position, moving her on her side and lifting her leg into the air. This allowed Ichigo to penetrate her even deeper.

After awhile, Ichigo looked over to Rangiku, who had been rubbing herself to the sight of Ichigo taking her zanpakuto so violently. He gestured to her, telling her to come over and help him. After Rangiku made her way over, Ichigo pointed to the leg he was holding. Rangiku wrapped her arms around it, supporting Haineko so Ichigo had free use of his hands. Ichigo gave each of Rangiku's pert tits a squeeze, before moving his hand to the back of her head, yanking her to his lips so they could make out while Ichigo fucked Haineko.

Haineko screamed, Ichigo's aggression making her cum before Ichigo was finished. He shifted her again, this time laying her on her back and placing his hands back on her waist so he could fully focus on reaching his climax. Rangiku kept her arms wrapped around Ichigo's torso, nuzzling her face into his neck, his sex noises making her drip. Ichigo finally came, bucking his hips wildly as he filled Haineko to the brim.

Ichigo was gasping hard, his heart feeling like it was going to rip right out of his chest. He pulled himself out of Haineko, some of his semen leaking out as he did. As his normal personality reasserted itself, Ichigo looked over Haineko's limp body, wondering if he had been too rough with her. However, the dazed look in her eyes and the wide grin on her face told him that she was perfectly fine with how their coupling ended up. Soon, Ichigo felt a familiar pair of breasts pressed against his back, and a slender hand gripping his cock.

"Got one more in you, Ichigo?" Rangiku asked, stroking him.

"Definitely." Ichigo said. He laid down on his back, Rangiku climbing on top of him. He needed a little time to get back up to full mast, the experience with Haineko having taken a lot out of him. To help him out, Rangiku lifted her left breast to his mouth. Grinning, Ichigo kissed her nipple, prodding it with his tongue as he suckled her. She continued to stroke him, and eventually he was ready for one last round. She guided him into her. After doing so much else with him, her aching sex accepted the organ gratefully.

Rangiku bounced on him, her hot pussy squeezing him greedily. Ichigo took the time to admire the full splendor of Rangiku's legendary tits, before reaching out to grab a handful of heaven. The sound of Rangiku's sultry voice moaning in pleasure was music to his ears. Rangiku ran her hands up and down his strong arms, Ichigo letting go so that they could lock hands as they pushed and pulled against each other. Soon enough, Rangiku threw her head back and screamed, gripping his hands tightly as the pressure in her loins finally broke through, leaving a mess of his lap. Lightning flashed behind Ichigo's eyes as he came, blasting Rangiku's insides with white.

Rangiku slid off of Ichigo, cuddling next to his right and laying her arm across him. Haineko summoned the strength to move to Ichigo's left, laying her head on his chest and purring happily.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Rangiku asked.

"Ungh." Was all the response Ichigo could manage. His brain was too toasted to engage in meaningful conversation.

Rangiku smiled, moving her hand to grasp Haineko's as they snuggled up next to him. Rangiku would have to see if Kisuke knew a way to bring Shinigami into each other's personal world. She certainly wouldn't mind making this a regular occurrence.

-  
>Next chapter: IchigoYoruichi


	5. IchigoYoruichi

Author's note: I know YoruIchi isn't as esoteric a pairing as the other chapters, but they've always been my fav. I know Rukia and Orihime are probably more compatible with Ichigo, but Yoruichi has a well-balanced personality, and she just seems like she'd be able to give Ichigo anything he needs. Plus, the pairing name is the same as one of the character names. How can you not love that? My like for them probably explains why this chapter has more dialogue than my other ones, since I've thought of multiple interactions the two could have.

Ichigo and Yoruichi's most significant moments happened at a hot spring, and a lot of fics like to take advantage of that. It gives the pairing something of a water theme. Anyone ever notice that?

Anyway, I don't own Bleach.

-  
>"Come on, Ichigo." Yoruichi purred, slinking over him. "Your 'kitty' wants to be petted..."<p>

Grinning, Ichigo embraced Yoruichi and brought his lips to hers. Slowly they began to peel off each other's clothing. Ichigo relished slowly exposing every inch of her smooth, beautiful skin. As he slid her pants off, Yoruichi reached up and undid her pony tail, shaking out her hair.

Once they were fully exposed, Yoruichi arched her back and pushed her chest out. Ichigo cupped her breasts, loving the feel of the soft, yielding flesh. He leaned down so he could place his mouth on her nipple. Yoruichi brought her arms around Ichigo's head, twirling a strand of his orange hair.

"I remember how you acted the first time you saw me naked. I think I like this reaction better." She felt him smile against her skin. "I guess that's my fault for corrupting you."

"There's no one I'd rather be corrupted by." Ichigo said. Yoruichi loved how playful Ichigo was when they were alone. She would always take pride in the fact that she was the one who had been able to bring out this side of him.

Kissing her nipples one last time, Ichigo laid Yoruichi on her back. He pressed his face against her tight stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. He ran his hands along her sides, gliding his palms along her warm, silky skin. He kissed his way downwards, until he reached her dripping pussy. He snaked his tongue out, lapping up her juices. She tasted so sweet. Ichigo moved his hands up so he could resume his breast massage.

Yoruichi groaned, the feeling of his hot tongue and strong hands sending her sky high. Ichigo loved every part of her, her firm, perky breasts, her long, strong legs, her plump, round ass, her flat stomach, her wide hips, her shiny purple hair, her gleaming golden eyes...every time they made love, Ichigo made her feel like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Ichigo swirled his tongue around, loving the way her hot, smooth insides gripped it. He pressed his face closer to her crotch, so his nose could nuzzle against her clit. Yoruichi began to shake, his manipulations of her body threatening to overwhelm her. She clutched at his hair, any discomfort from having his hair pulled going unnoticed among the pleasure he was feeling.

Yoruichi bucked her hips against his face, her orgasm upon her. Her pussy clamped down on Ichigo's tongue, her fluids gushing into his mouth. Ichigo drank happily, while Yoruichi's body shuddered under his hands.

Yoruichi basked in the feeling for a few more moments, before sitting up. "That was wonderful, Ichigo. Why don't you lay back and let me return the favor?" Ichigo did as he was told, his cock twitching in anticipation.

Yoruichi crawled over to him, like a predator stalking her prey. She looked into his eyes, slowly licking her lips. Ichigo shivered. She certainly knew how to press his buttons.

She wrapped her hands around his cock, pumping it a few times. Precum began to pool at the head. Yoruichi leaned down and ran her tongue along the top, the salty nectar stinging her tastebuds delightfully. She licked all around the shaft, sucking gently on certain spots. Finally, she took the tool into her mouth, sucking it hard as she bobbed her head up and down.

As much as Ichigo wanted to watch, the pleasure shooting through him forced him to tightly close his eyes. It felt so good. He'd never get tired of the feeling of Yoruichi's warm mouth engulfing him. Yoruichi dropped down so that her lips were at the base of his shaft. Ichigo thanked God that she was skilled enough to deepthroat him. After letting it rest for a few seconds, Yoruichi pulled her head back and continued her regular ministrations. She cradled his balls in one hand, raking the back of her nails against his thigh with the other.

Ichigo started to moan louder, telling her that he was close. She drew her head back further so that only the top of his dick was still in her mouth. She began to jerk him off, awaiting the tasty load. She didn't have to wait long, his semen bursting out and filling her mouth. She gulped it down eagerly.

She sat back up and licked the palm of her hand. As she expected, Ichigo was still hard. "_Well of course he is_", she thought. "_Once isn't enough with a sexy thing like me_".

Once Ichigo caught his breath, he lifted up Yoruichi and placed her on his lap. They kissed again, tasting themselves on the other's tongue. Ichigo squeezed Yoruichi's ass and pushed her down onto him. They threw their heads back, moaning loudly. No matter how many times they did it, Yoruichi was always so tight. They moved back and forth, with Ichigo keeping his hands on Yoruichi's ass and pulling her against him in time with the movement of her hips.

Yoruichi hugged him tightly, crushing her breasts against his chest. Her hard nipples poked him as Ichigo continued to grope and slap her ass. She clenched her pussy as tightly as she could, trying to make it feel as good for him as possible. A loud smack sounded every time Yoruichi's ass met Ichigo's lap.

Eventually they felt that stirring in their loins. The two saw stars as they burst into each other again, screaming the other's name as loud as they could. Panting heavily, Yoruichi weakly rocked her hips, trying to coax as much sperm out of Ichigo as she could. Ichigo rested his head on her shoulder as he felt himself go soft inside. Even so, they were in no hurry to break apart.

-  
>Yoruichi lay with her back against Ichigo's chest. The two were currently engaged in one of their post-coital chats. They enjoyed staying up to talk.<p>

"I love how attentive you are, Ichigo." Yoruichi said, playing with his fingers. "The way you make love to me, the way you hold me like you'll never let me go," She smirked. "The way you play with my hair when you think I'm asleep..." She felt him wince behind her. He was such a softie.

She rolled over so she was facing him. "But I am surprised you chose me". Ichigo looked at her quizzically. "Well" she started, putting on a slight pout and running her finger over his chest. "You broke into a heavily dangerous place and faced down an army for Rukia and Orihime. You never did that for me".

Ichigo stared at her for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. That was certainly an interesting way of looking at it.

"I've been through a lot, Yoruichi." He said. "Losing my mom, everything with the Soul Society and Aizen...But when I look at you, all I can think about is how lucky I am." It was his turn to smirk. "Why, Yoruichi. I never thought _I'd_ be the one to make _you_ blush."

Yoruichi slapped his chest before burying her face in it. Embarrassment wasn't something she was used to feeling. But she supposed that only the person she truly loved would be able to affect her like that.

She tucked her head under his chin and shut her eyes, ready to let sleep take her. Ichigo did the same.

"Love you, Strawberry."

"Love you too, Kitty-sensei."

-  
>Next: IchigoKukaku (Humor me)


	6. IchigoKukaku

Author's note: So, would it help if I said that in this story, Ichigo and Kukaku aren't related?

I could say that I'm doing this because cousins marrying each other isn't a big deal in Japan, and Bleach fans should be aware of that because it was a plot point. But the truth of the matter is that I like pairing Ichigo with attractive females, and I'm too stubborn to let a little thing like familial relation stop me. Hopefully most of you won't mind, but I apologize to the readers who might be put off by it.

I like the fact that Ichigo can be shipped with about anyone, but Kukaku's one of the hardest characters to pair him up with. She was a memorable character, but ultimately a minor one. And although I like shipping them, I'll admit that Ichigo and Kukaku didn't have any particular chemistry. I've put some thought into what might bring them together, and how a relationship between them would work. Because of that, this chapter is a little different from the others, putting more focus on their relationship than the sex. Don't worry, I'm sure I can still get you all breathing hard.

I don't own Bleach.

-  
>Ichigo and Kukaku kissed, fencing tongues. The two were already naked, well on their way to making love.<p>

The relationship had been a surprise to everyone, themselves included. As confident as he was in a fight, Ichigo was shy when it came to women. Kukaku was tough and had never expressed an interest in finding someone to settle down with. Yet, against all odds, it had happened.

Ichigo lifted her breasts up, latching his mouth onto one of her nipples. He was always in awe of how big her chest was. He could barely get his hands around them. Kukaku rubbed his back as he indulged in her massive bosom. It would surprise people to know how affectionate Kukaku could be. She liked being a hard-ass, but she had no problem letting Ichigo see her softer side. He certainly spent a lot of time _feeling_ her softer side...

Even if Kukaku had been interested in dating, most men would have been scared off by her temper. But Ichigo accepted her, temper and all. Kukaku could be scary sometimes, but if he was being honest, he'd have to admit that it was kind of hot. Kukaku would've laughed if anyone suggested that she needed a man in her life (before beating the offender into the ground), but she had to concede that she was calmer after her relationship with Ichigo started. She supposed it was true what they said. Some people really did just need to get laid.

Ichigo fondled the large orbs while continuing to suck on her. He imagined this was what it would feel like to grab a big, fluffy cloud. He pinched one nipple while pulling the other back with his mouth, stretching her breast out before letting it bounce back into place. He kissed the other nipple, licking the areola. He shifted his hands so that his palms were cupping the underside of her breasts. They felt so heavy in his hands. He pressed his face into the center of her chest, pushing the sides of her tits with his hands so that they fully engulfed his head. He rubbed his head back and forth, enjoying the way the soft, warm skin felt on his face.

"You like my breasts, Ichigo?" As if she had to ask.

"I like _you_." He said, lifting his head up so he could give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hrmph. Flirt." Despite her dismissal, Kukaku liked how charming he could be.

While Ichigo could've played with her chest for hours, his throbbing manhood demanded attention. Shifting into position, he eased into Kukaku's folds. Kukaku gave a slight moan as Ichigo invaded her body. Kukaku wasn't very vocal during sex, but her wet, quivering pussy was all Ichigo needed to know he was on the right track.

Ichigo moved back and forth, Kukaku's pussy tightening around him as if it didn't want to let him go. Kukaku wrapped her arm around his back, resting her hand on his shoulder and keeping his sweaty body close to hers. It was times like these that Kukaku wished she still had both arms so that she could hold him as close to her as possible. Ichigo had once told her that he didn't mind that she was missing a limb, and he thought that it made her unique. Ichigo had done some pretty amazing things, but making Kukaku Shiba _blush_ was probably near the top of the list.

Ichigo leaned his head to feast on her neck. Kukaku craned her head, allowing him to lick, bite and suck her skin. He knew every spot on her, and she clenched around him every time he hit a particularly sensitive area. He fondled her strong, meaty thighs as he continued to pound into her.

Ichigo began to breath harder, closing his eyes so he could fully focus on the feeling of Kukaku wrapped around him. Kukaku exhaled harshly, Ichigo's expert lovemaking taking her to the brink.

They came together, Ichigo shooting forward so he could kiss her. They screamed into each other's mouths as their worlds exploded.

Ichigo gently lay his head on Kukaku's left breast, a dazed smile stretched across his features. He listened to her heartbeat as she threaded her fingers through his hair. It was bliss.

Kukaku was still awake after Ichigo had fallen asleep. The only sound she could hear was his peaceful breathing. She continued to ponder her relationship with the young man. Who cared if it was weird? They were weird people. Sure, he could be an idiot sometimes. But Ichigo was truly one of a kind.

-  
>Next chapter: IchigoLisa


	7. IchigoLisa

Author's note: Well readers, this is it. The last planned chapter of this little bundle of smut. For the most part I didn't feel like writing lemons for pairings that either already have a lot of decent lemons, or ones that I just have no ideas for. I considered writing one for Jackie, since nobody ever pairs her up with Ichigo, but I didn't have enough ideas for them to make a full chapter. I wanted each chapter to at least partially explore Ichigo's relationship with whoever he was sexing, instead of just writing basic lemons where you could switch out the characters and not have it make any difference. I could try writing ones about characters I've already covered, but I feel I may just end up repeating my descriptions. I haven't actively read Bleach for a couple of years now, and while I know about most of the new characters, I don't care about them and have no desire to write lemons about them. So for now, this is it. Maybe inspiration will strike me again someday.

Stay gold, true believers. Bang.

-  
>Ichigo and Lisa were engaged in a heavy make out session, getting prepared for a wild night. Lisa had already let her hair down and was stripping herself out of her favored fuku uniform. She prepared to remove her glasses, until Ichigo placed his hand on her wrist.<p>

"Leave them on."

Lisa blinked before giving a slow smile. Who was she to deny him?

Although Lisa always insisted that her interest in sex was natural and perfectly healthy, she wasn't the type to hop into bed with every guy who offered. She did have an appreciation for romance. Still, she had decided that if she ever did find a boyfriend, she wasn't going to wait long to put out. She was going to put out **so hard**.

She often liked trying new things with Ichigo. While Ichigo usually got nervous about any kinky stuff, they usually ended up having a good time. Lisa realized quickly what Ichigo's limits were, and she wasn't going to make him do anything unless they both enjoyed it.

Now freed of her pesky clothing, Lisa stood up and allowed Ichigo to admire her form. While she wasn't as stupendously busty as some of the women Ichigo knew, she wasn't lacking in any way. Her breasts were of a good size, just enough that Ichigo could fit them perfectly in his hands. Nipples high and pink, butt firm, legs long and toned...

And flexible. Ichigo always appreciated how **flexible** she was.

Lisa began to give a small belly dance, locking her hands and raising them over her head as she moved back and forth. She ran her hands over her curves, Ichigo's eyes following them as she did. She spun around and wiggled her butt, bending over just enough that Ichigo could see the gleaming lips of her pussy.

She turned around and walked slowly up to Ichigo, continuing to make a show of it. She bent over so that their noses were barely touching. She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes, and smiled sexily. Ready to get on with it, she turned around again and backed her ass into his lap. Ichigo grabbed her waist and inserted himself into her. They moaned at the connection.

Lisa moved up and down, loving the feeling of Ichigo's muscular body holding her. She always worked just as hard as Ichigo when they made love. Ichigo moved his hands up so he could grab her chest. Lisa placed her hands over his so she could assist with his kneading. He rubbed her nipples gently and started to bite and suck at her neck. Lisa reached back to tangle her hand in his hair. She gave an appreciative hum before turning her head so she could kiss him.

Ichigo began to move faster, reaching his limit. Lisa picked up the pace and matched his speed. Eventually Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms back. He jumped up, the movement sending Lisa down on her knees. The new position allowed Ichigo to reach as deep inside her as he possibly could.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" Loud noises tore from Lisa's throat every time Ichigo rammed her. Lisa was usually fairly passive, so it was incredibly sexy to Ichigo to watch her face screw up in pleasure. She had told Ichigo that she didn't mind if he got a little rough every once in awhile. It took Ichigo some time to get in touch with his primal side, but every now and then he gave in to the urge to dominate her completely.

Lisa screamed one last time, cumming hard while Ichigo's own orgasm flooded her body. When Ichigo let go she removed her glasses, which weren't much use at the moment because of how fogged up they had gotten. After she placed them on the nightstand, Ichigo drew her into a hug which Lisa returned gratefully. In retrospect, Lisa wasn't surprised to find out that Ichigo was a cuddler. Beneath that scowl, he was a big old teddy bear.

-  
>For those of you who watched the TV show "Angel", Ichigo telling Lisa to leave her glasses on is a reference to that. I thought it'd be fun to give Ichigo a kink, and I'm sure Lisa's fans share his sentiment.<p>

Well, I hope I've provided you all with a respite from the barren landscape of hetero Ichigo pairings. For those of you who are genuine fans of any of the pairings in this fic, I hoped I portrayed them in a way you found satisfactory. Thanks for reading.


End file.
